


A Mission to Serve

by Shakana



Series: Mission to Serve [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakana/pseuds/Shakana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla was a very loyal fracción. If he had to, he would risk his life for his Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga. Sadly that loyalty was onesided and brutal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the porn, skip to the 3rd chapter. Also, the first two chapters were written two years ago so they might be pretty bad. The last one was done recently so it's a bit better (hopefully). In other words, if you don't like bad writing and don't care for the plot, just skip. Otherwise, I suggest skimming.

Tesla was a very loyal fracción.

If he had to, he would risk his life for his Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga. Sadly that loyalty was onesided and brutal. If Nnoitra was angry, Tesla would take a beating. If Nnoitra was bored he would run off without him. Whenever Jiruga was 'playing' in his bedroom with a fellow arrancar woman, Tesla would guard the door silently while listening sadly.

They're relationship was odd, no matter how many times Tesla was beaten down he would get right back up and follow his master in undoubting loyalty and faith. Many people didn't know why he kept folllowing, except for four woman.

Tia Harribel, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun all knew one thing. That Tesla was hopelessly in love.

Well, Tesla wasn't aware he was in love, but the four could see it in his eyes, the way he would follow Jiruga around serving to his every need without ever getting a Thank you, they knew it. And somewhere deep down, Tesla did too. But, he knew, his Espada would never love him back no matter what. It was just the undeniable truth. Which upset him, a lot.

And so this twisted tale begins on a normal day in Hueco Mundo, within the walls of Las Noches.

Hope you enjoy.

Tesla's POV

Nnoitra-sama told me to go train for the day, so I left as soon as I woke up and headed to the training grounds. Not many people were around, Grimmjow-sama and his fracción, and a few of Barrigan-sama's men. And that was it, so not many. I sonido'd to an area where no one was and began the usual training;

1000 Push-ups

1000 Sword swings (Per arm)

500 Sit-ups

Pratice Sonido [Four Hours]

Five Minute Break

Repeat all said above 5 times.

I silently started my training, it wasn't nearly as hard as it sounded so the day went by fairly quick and I soon started walking to Nnoitra-sama's room to tell him I was done. Normally he would train with me, but I guess he was busy doing something.

'Probably with some woman.' I thought, slightly annoyed.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stood in the hall, amazed at what I just said aloud. I panicked and looked around, making sure no one heard me. I checked all the halls and saw no one so I just stayed where I was and leaned against the wall, sighing.

'Really, this is getting ridiculous. He is your Espada. Not your lover, not your friend. So stop getting jealous of those slutty women and pay attention to your job as his servant!' I scolded myself mentally.

"TESLA!"

I jumped and quickly turned around and saw my angry Espada walking towards me, looking unpleased. Damn.

"-Yes Nnoitra-sama?" I whipped out quickly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is? I told ya ot come to me the second you were done with training. So I come ta find ya and here you are in the hall spacing out!" Nnoitra-sama roared.

I flinched and shrank back a little. "My apologizes Nnoitra-sama, I was thinking."

He smirked. "'bout what Tesla?"

I used the first word that came to mind. "Training." I said calmly.

He frowned and returned to his pissed off state. "If you were thinking about trainin', then wouldn't you be comin' to me?" He growled.

I frowned too, my plan backfired. He knew me too well. "Yes."

"Then what were you really doin' Tesla?" He said darkly.

My heart sped up with panic and I looked around quickly, trying to figure out a plan in time to get away, when I saw Harribel-sama and her fracción walking this way at a quick yet graceful pace. Within seconds Harribel-sama was next to me with a hand on my shoulder, looking my Nnoitra-sama.

"Jiruga-san, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your fracción for a minute would you?" She said coolly.

Nnoitra-sama clenched his jaw then nodded stiftly and walking away, he didn't give me a second glance which hurt for a reason. Harribel-sama looked at me and gave me a warm look, I nodded then followed her and the girls back to they're Wing.

We got into the room and Apache dragged me to the couch and we sat down together and waited for everyone else to get there, which they did within seconds. Once everyone was seated Apache-san offered me a drink, which I accepted and sipped shyly while they stared at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Tesla are you okay?" Mila-rose asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, Nnoitra-sama was just mad because I was late." I smiled.

"Oh Tesla you shouldn't be smiling after the way he just treated you." Sun-sun said from behind her sleeve.

"Yeah, for once I gotta agree with Sun-sun. Nnoitra is treating you too bad, you should transfer over here!" Apache yelled angrily.

"Girls calm down." Harribel said calmly, looking at me.

I nodded. "Thank you, but I would like to stay with Nnoitra-sama. I'm not sure I could even transfer anyway." I smiled warmly, these guys are always helping me.

They nodded and took a sip of they're tea in unison, giggling at something.

"Tesla your blushing." Harribel-sama commented.

I blushed more and looked away trying to get it off my face while they giggled at me fondly.

"Thinking about him get you worked up?" Mila-rose smiled. "Ah young love."

"I remember being in love, it was with Yylfordt he was so hot, but his Espada is a dick so it never worked out." Apache sighed.

"Girls don't tease him." Harribel-sama chuckled.

They all chuckled a little more then quieted down while Harribel-sama spoke.

"Tesla, we know how you feel about Jiruga-san, and we support you 100%. And if you would like to stay with him and be his fracción then so be it. But, if you ever want to leave then please let us know, because anytime you want I can have you transfered over here with us, and don't be shy either. The second you see a chance too confess, you go and do it. And things will go on from there, but I can't garentee he will accept your feelings, so don't get your hopes up." Harribel-sama said thoughtfully.

I nodded and took the last sip of my tea, setting the drink down and looking at the four of them happily. "Thank you Harribel-sama, Mila-rose, Sun-sun, Apache-san."

They all smiled [I think Harribel-sama did] at me, giving me warm looks of gladness and something hit me. If I was in Harribel-sama's fracción then would it always be like this? Would I be surrounded by nice people with good intentions? Perhaps training would be less rough? Maybe I could get more then a 5 minutes break?

Why did I stay in Nnoitra-sama's fracción? Was it because I liked the hard training? The short breaks and rare conversation? Is it because I love him?

I said goodbye to everyone and then started walking back to my own room quietly while thinking to myself about what Harribel-sama said.

'Should I really consider leaving Nnoitra-sama? Maybe he'd be better without me.' I thought bitterly.

I opened my door and walked in slowly, locking it behind me then going to the bed and lying down. Not bothering to change clothes or showering after a day of training. I remembered Nnoitra-sama and how he'd probably be coming to 'see' me very soon, so I jumped right back up and moved my tired body into the shower letting the hot water run over me was a good feeling after a long day. I shampoo'd and conditioned my hair and then washed myself throughly until I was clean, then stepping out of the shower and into my bathroom. I put my boxers back on with my towl wrapped around my waist and over them, then walked to my bed and laid down under the covers. Nnoitra-sama probably wouldn't come see me until morning anyway, once again probably bust with another woman.

I intangled myself in my sheets and then closed my eyes letting sleep take over me while I thought of the next day.

 

Nnoitra's POV

Aizen had called me to the stupid meeting room, so I was angrily making my way to the room. Idiot bastard, thinks he can order me around? He's far away from that. I growled under my breath, that bitch Harribel grabbed Tesla and ran off! Just like that!

MY fracción!

MY underling!

I grid my teeth and then pushed my way into the room, Aizen was sitting in his 'throne chair' and smirking. I shut the door as 'gently' as I could, not that that worked, and sat down across the table.

"Nnoitra I have a mission for you," Aizen said, getting right to the point. "I need you to go out and kill a group of hollows that has been bothering us. Leave as soon as you can, and be quick."

I nodded curtly. Refusing the urge to kill him then and there.

"That is all, you may go now." He said cooly.

I got out of the annoying chair as fast as I could, then pushed my way back out of the meeting room and down the hall. It was about, 11:56pm so not many people were around at the time, and so the halls were clear of any annoying bitch's. I swung my zampaktou over my shoulder and huffed angrily, DAMN AIZEN! DAMN HIM!

I growled under my breath and made my way to Tesla's room, no way in freakin hell was he getting out of this. NO FREAKING WAY. I sonido'd right to his door and knocked violently on it, waiting for him to answer. When no answer came, I twisted the handle and barged in squinting at the sudden change of lighting, seeing as it was pitch dark in the room. Not ta mention silent.

Never been 'ta his room before... Nicer then I thought. I mentally huffed squinting around for him, then spotting his bed across the room. I didn't see him in the bed so I walked over and hovered above the curled up lump, then noting that the lump was just a 'comfortable' looking Tesla. Smirking I pulled up a chair and sat in it, across the room, looking at him.

If ya wanna sleep, then ge'head. 'Cause I'll be here the second ya wake up, and your recent screw-ups won't go unnoticed. I smirked.

He shifted in bed and I looked up, wondering if he was awake already. He moaned quietly then turned away from me, becoming still again.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked widely, Now what could my little Tesla be dreaming about? Che this could become a show, maybe Tesla's found his own bitch ta dream 'bout.

I leaned closer in case he mumbled a name but he just made small sighing and moaning sounds, so quiet I could barely hear them! He turned over again, so now his chest was exsposed to me, not that it mattered but he was well built. He might've been makin kinky noise's, but his face looked real' sad and tormented.

He furrowed his brows and I watched him intently, wonderin what the hell he was dreamin about.

"Nnoitra-sama..." He mumbled something so quietly that I didn't catch it, but hell it was a name. And from the looks of it he either had a big crush on the person or 'e really hated 'im either way he looked depressed.

I leaned back in the chair and it creaked, Tesla's eyes shot open and he sat up frantically looking around with a wildly panicked look that made me smirk even more. He flipped on his side lamp and the room lit with a warm glow that I didn't like. He rubbed his eyes then sleepily looked around when he noticed me he yelped and almost fell off the bed blushing like a madman, or in this case a embarassed woman.

I chuckled and stood up, swinging Santa Teresa over my shoulder and smirking more then usual. "Havin'a dirty dream Tesla?"

He looked at me wide eyed while catching his breath [Still Blushing like a moron I should add] then sitting up streight in bed lookign at me. "N-Nnoitra-sama..."

"Yes Tesla? Ya wanna say somethin then spit it out!" I smirked/growled. He's amusing when he's like this, it too damn funny.

"I don't have anything to say Nnoitra-sama. I was just wondering why you were in my room." He replied, still looking scared and shocked.

"Eh? We got a job ta do, get yourself together and get ready we're leaving in 5." I smirked, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be out there." I smirked, leaving him to his thoughts.

I just started walkin' towards the main doors, thinking.

Huh, he's been actin' weird lately, almost like 'e's in a rebellious stage..

 

Tesla's POV

Nnoitra-sama left the room and walked out into the hall, shutting my door behind him. I blinked a couple times, wondering if he was a dream.

"No, this is real." I sighed standing up quickly and running to my closet and taking out my outfit. I started putting it on as fast as I could while running a few fingers through my hair in attempt to look somewhat decent, that didn't really work so I combed it then slid my jacket on as the finishing peice. I grabbed my zampaktou and then ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth then running back into my room and heading to the door. I passed my mirrror and saw I still had a light blush on my cheeks, then I turned a darker red, causing me to panic.

I decided to ignore it, heading to the door and opening it then walking through and down the hall. Nnoitra-sama was already at the entrace to Las Noches, waiting for me. I groaned and sped up almost in a light run, normally I would've used sonido but I still hadn't perfected it, plus I was still a little shaken.

That was a realitively good dream- I sucked in air and stopped.

Oh fuck. I thought. What if I said something in my sleep? WHAT IF HE HEARD ME SAY HIS NAME? I mentally shrieked. I started walking faster while my mind spun.

Oh god oh god OH GOD! What if he heard me? But wait, he would've said something. He's not the type to hold in something like that. If he heard any names he would've shaken me awake and questioned me until I gave him a full and truthful story. I sighed and slowed down. That made sense, in fact it made perfect sense. I rubbed my temples and then shook my head.

Now's not the time to worry about that. I smiled bitterly reaching the exit door and pushing through, immediatly meeting Hueco Mundo's desert. I saw Nnoitra-sama standing about five feet away, he saw me and strieghtened up I walked over to him after shutting the gate behind me.

"Ya ready ta go?" He smirked.

"Yes Nnoitra-sama." I replied.

"I'm not walkin', so either sonido or follow behind." He growled turning away from me and sonido'ing off.

I started chasing after him, using my own sonido and keeping in a realitively close range. He glanced behind and saw that I was 'keeping up' and smirked, going faster again. A hint of frustration bubbled in my mind and I continued to go as fast as I possibly could [Not that I coule go must faster considering I still hadn't mastered sonido] while he barely broke a sweat.

While I was going, I glanced around in case any hollows were nearby. It was cold out, to a point where I mildly wished that I'd brought a heavier jacket or something, other then being cold it was very blank out in Hueco Mundo. Not much of anything around, just a few of the special trees, some rocks, bigger rock 'hills' or 'mountains'. The sky was black as ever, giving the world a gloomy feeling to go along with the area.

Nnoitra-sama seemed to be deep in thought, I figured because he was making weird face's. I tried not to laugh and almost tripped because of it, because I was pratically staring at him for ten minutes streight.

"WHAT?" Nnoitra-sama yelled, making me stumble but continue my pace.

"What is it Nnoitra-sama?" I asked shakily.

"YOU'VE BEEN STARIN' AT ME FOR 20 MINUTES!" He yelled, sounding angry.

"W-What? No I haven't..." I stuttered.

"Oh? Then what were ya lookin' at? Or were you just spacing out?" He yelled.

"No N-Nnoitra-sama. I-I was just. -Uh thinking." I panicked. He smirked, slowing down so now he was sonido'ing beside me.

"Thinkin' again Tesla? 'bout time you told me what yer thinkin' about." He smirked.

"T-things..." I said, I couldn't tell him. Never. Ever. Ever. Ever.

He frowned, looking very pissed off. "Whatever." The he sonido'd ahead of me again and then we arrived at the hollow's den. I sat back and watched him admiringly while he chopped them all into tiny little bits. There were at 50 of them, and they were at least a gillian level or above. Nothing he couldn't handle. I would've liked to help but I knew Nnoitra-sama liked to do these things himself.

Finally, the killing spree was over and Nnoitra-sama sat down on a rock

I didn't want to bother him, so I just stood nearby and waited until he did something, everytime we went on a mission he would sit down afterwards and think. I never could figure out what he was thinking about, and I don't think he'd ever tell me. I sighed quietly to myself and looked around, slightly bored, wondering if I should just go back to Las Noches and leave him alone. After all his 'thinking time' would take quite awhile...

Hmm, I do need to rest.. It's been a long day. I thought to myself. I think it'd be ok if I was a little selfish..

I blinked a couple of times and looked around, it was getting fairly windy, sand and rubble was flying smoothly on the breeze. That added to my dis-comfort. I saw some movement and I looked back at Nnoitra-sama, seeing that he was standing up.

Oh. That was quick. I thought, slightly confused. He normally takes longer...

He turned around and looked at me, a solem look on his face, before hauling up his zampaktou and walking over to me. I figured he would just walk past me, but instead he walked right up to me. My eyes widnened for a second then re-focused.

"I'm gonna keep going, you can go." He said, walking past me and continuing on. My eyes followed him and I gaped slightly, utterly shocked.

Why is he acting like that? I thought, alarmed. The next words that spurred out of my mouth were a blur.

"-Can I come with you?" I called, he was already 15 feet away from me. He turned around and glanced at me.

"Sure." He answered, smirking slightly.


	2. In The Cave

Tesla's POV

We started moving right away, I still had no idea were Nnoitra-sama was going. But one thing I can say is, wherever we were headed, it was in the opposite direction of Las Noches.

Probably another hollow den, he might still be feeling left-over adrenaline and wanting to get rid of it. I thought, but another point came to mind. But we're walking... if he was in a hurry we'd be moving much faster.

Curious, I started wondering if I should take the chance and simply ask him. But... knowing Nnoitra-sama I'd just get yelled at for asking. A almost inaudible sigh escaped my lips, and I regretted the subtle sound as soon as it surfaced. Nnoitra-sama stopped walking and slightly turned around, all signs of his solemn attitude gone and replaced with annoyance.

"If ya don't want to come then scram, I don't need yer bitchin'." He growled, turning completely around and facing me. I unconsciously cringed back, not expecting his sudden movement and preparing to be hit. After a second or two I realized he wasn't going to get physical this time and tried to look a little most resistant.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Nnoitra-sama." I apologized, but inside I felt a hint of aggravating that a simply sigh would get him so worked up. But, I really didn't mean to offend him or anything. "I still want to come with you."

He didn't respond for a minute or two, but seemed to accept my apologies when we began walking again. I turned my head and smiled slightly, feeling a ping of joy that I was let off easily. And maybe a tiny part of me was secretly delighted that he even showed a twinge of pleasant emotion towards me.

With my new found courage, I decided to ask my earlier question.

"Where are we headed Nnoitra-sama?" The question came across smoothly.

"Nowhere." He curtly answered, apparently choosing to give me a half answer.

"N-Nnoitra-sama could you please be a little more specific?" I asked, gaining genuine curiosity.

"I already told ya, we're not goin' anywhere." He repeated, sounding annoyed. "So if yer bored, leave."

"I'd still like to come with you, Nnoitra-sama." I said stubbornly. He grunted and didn't say anything else, I took that as a signal saying the conversation was over.

There was a lot of silence after that, I simply trailed behind him like a lost dog. It was our normal routine. When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything, I drifted off into thought, only to remember my earlier conversation with Harribel-sama. After replaying our conversation several times, one sentence stuck with me: The second you see a chance too confess, you go and do it. The thought of confessing to Nnoitra-sama in the middle of Hueco Mundo was almost comical, if I did that, there was no doubt I'd be killed on the spot. Surely he would do just that, after all, he was my Espada, and I'm his Fraccion.

But still, that doesn't stop me from feeling this way. From the day Nnoitra-sama and I met, he was crude, violent, malicious and just plain mean. He threw me around, punched me, and threatened me. Even today he still does that, but over the years, from what I can tell, he's gotten used to me. We're used to each other. And the more used he got, the closer I got to him, and the more I started to realize I had feelings. It was weird at first, feeling, but after awhile I got used to it, and started enjoying the moments when I felt it. Then they got stronger, more intense, almost a yearning. To be with him. And it felt good.

My faced flushed and I looked down at my feet, still deep in thought.

Then the dreams started. Every time they varied and changed, but one thing stayed the same through them all. Nnoitra-sama would be there. Normally he'd be dressed lightly, and would have his weapon at his side, and a brilliant after-glow flowing around him. We'd always be in his room, laying on the bed, talking. I'd be snuggled in his side, breathing in his musky scent. He'd bite my neck, or nibble my ear, I'd always feel safe and loved, curling in his embrace. But at the same time aching, there would always be a pain, a irking feeling, in my chest. It would never let me fully settle. That made things more-

My thoughts were halted when I walked right into Nnoitra-sama's chest. I flushed again and backed up, bowing slightly in apologies. He gave me a vicious glare and nodded ahead of him. I looked passed his figure and saw a cave. My eyes opened in surprise and I looked around, completely confused to where we were. From what I could tell, we'd walked quite a long length. There were mountains of rock everywhere, and finer sand at our feet. It was nice. I looked back up at Nnoitra-sama and saw he was walking into the cave. I followed him in.

I was startled immediately when he threw a cero into the ground and started a fire. The sudden movement made me jump back slightly. He threw me a smirk and leaned against the wall. I looked around awkwardly and leaned against the wall opposite of him. He set Santa Teresa down and crossed his arms over his chest.

What is he doing? I asked myself, wondering what to do. If I should say something, or just stand there. I went with the first.

"Nnoitra-sama, what are we doing out here?"

"Nothin'." He smirked, not elaborating.

I opened my mouth to press, but stopped. It didn't seem like a good idea to push it. Nnoitra-sama was acting strange, and I didn't really know what to do. He wasn't being hostile or mean, just.. Smirking. He noticed my hesitation and called it out.

"What? Were you gonna say somethin' Tesla?" He asked. I mumbled a curse under my breath and racked my brain for a 'correct' answer. If I told him I was wondering why we were in the middle of nowhere and it made no sense, he'd become hostile. If I told him anything else and he didn't believe it, he'd be hostile. It only took me a minute to realize that I didn't have one, and that Nnoitra-sama was getting annoyed with my silence. I decided to go with the practical thing; lie.

"Nothing, Nnoitra-sama. Just breathing." I mentally slapped myself for the last part, it came out sounding more irritated then I ever intended it to. Nnoitra-sama took obvious note of that when he pushed of the wall and started coming towards me at full speed. My instincts were to dodge and try avoiding any contact with him, but no, I stood there and took it. That's the way it's always been, that's the way it'll always be.

A few hours passed and neither of us said anything. He laid down deep inside the cave, napping. I guarded the cave entrance, sitting down. Some of the new bruises hurt and I did my best to ignore them, but after while it got to distracting and I decided to heal myself. Nnoitra-sama wouldn't know though, because this time I didn't intend to tell him. Sometimes, after he'd get mad, I wouldn't be allowed to heal myself, and would have to wait until wounds healed themselves. On some occasions, it would takes weeks. Usually though, after that point, he would let me. I only healed the serious wounds around my ribs.

I rubbed my cheek, now a ugly shade of purple, and relaxed against the rock wall of the cave. It wasn't very comfortable, but I didn't feel like laying in the sand and getting it in my ears or hair. Deep in the cave, I could hear Nnoitra-sama's snores echo through the cave, making them seem much louder then they were. He always snored, even if he was only having a light nap, or just dozing off. And they weren't loud or gruff sounding either, they were something you'd expect to hear out of a woman his age. Maybe that's why he always kicks women out, he doesn't want them to hear him.. I smiled to myself. It was a funny thought to think, that Nnoitra-sama's pride would be hurt if a woman heard his snores. Or saw his daily habits..

Every morning Nnoitra-sama orders a large amount of food and has it delivered to his room (usually by me). He always gets one of everything, which is mostly a ridiculous number of souls. That's all Espada's really need to eat. He also orders wine, red. He's acquired a taste for it over the years. Other then his morning meal, Nnoitra-sama can take up to a hour getting ready in the morning. He always makes sure he has everything he needs, checks twice, brushes his hair, gets his outfit on (normally I have to help him), then clean Santa Teresa. As most people would think, he is vain. Adding to that, Nnoitra-sama normally goes off and torments other Arrancar for a few hours, then wanders off to find his next victim.

I smiled to myself. He is a strange man, but still interesting. I yawned and stood up, then cautiously headed back into the cave. There was no one for miles, and low-ranking hollows wouldn't dare try and attack us. I squinted, trying to see if Nnoitra-sama was still asleep, and if it'd be ok to join him. In the background I could hear him snoring, but couldn't see him. Figuring it was ok, I started shuffling to the back of the cave.

Every little creak set me off though, when a mouse-hollow ran across the sand, when my own feet made the sand shuffle too loudly, when anything happened, my stomach would curl up in panic thinking it was Nnoitra-sama.

-Why am I panicking so much? It's just a nap. He sleeps for hours! He'll never know!- I thought to myself. It was true, he'd never know. I'd be up and back to my post before he'd be anyway near the end of his nap.

Up ahead I saw Nnoitra-sama sprawled across the ground, his arms and legs spread out in strange ways and his hair falling over his face. I smiled at him. It was... cute? His 'spoon' lid was propped against the wall along with Santa Teresa, looking like it was about to fall over. I checked a few times to make sure it'd stay up, then went to the opposite side of the cave, away from Nnoitra-sama. I started laying down and hissed quietly when my legs buckled. I fell forward and stopped myself by holding my arms in front of me, a few seconds later I slowly lowered myself down onto my stomach. My eyes flickered over to Nnoitra-sama to check if I'd woken him up.

I barely had a chance to react before he was there, hauling me up by the collar and slamming me into the wall. I knew he was cranky when he woke up from a nap, but this was too much. He glared at me with seething eyes, pressing me harder against the cave wall. I pressed my lips together and tried not to make a sound, trying not to yell out a apology or simply whimper at the rocks jamming into my back. He'd be annoyed by either. I closed my eyes and decided to wait until it was over, but nothing came. Nnoitra-sama's breath was warm against me. My skin prickled and I opened one eye, looking back at him squeamishly.

He smirked darkly. "What is it, Tesla? Feeling sick? I told you not to come if you were just gonna bitch around, and here I find you trying to lay down and take a nap."

I swallowed. He seemed angrier then usual, more sadistic. Maybe I'd finally pushed it to far, all day I'd been running on his nerves. He might've cracked and decided to kill me. My head buzzed, trying to figure out how I could apologize then put ground between us until things became calmer. Then something stupidly obvious made it's way into my mind. Nnoitra-sama was extremely close to me. Close enough so I could feel his breath on my face, feel the power radiating off of him, and feel how anxious it made me. I flushed, my eyes darting off in other directions. Practically every dream I had where he was close to me starting popping up, and it made everything worse. My heart rate sped up, I started feeling more intimate. At the distance he was at, I'd be surprised if he didn't notice.

And of course, with my luck, he did.

He smirked and leaned down, becoming face to face with me. He outstretched one arm and moved it passed me, landing on the wall gently so he could lean on it. His arm being directly next to my face and clutching the wall was hard to ignore, it made me give more attention to his face because I couldn't really look anywhere else. "I didn't know you got turned on by abuse, Tesla."

My face instantly turned dark red. I straightened up and glared at him, trying to hold my ground. "Nnoitra-sama, what are you talking about?" I yelled in defense, flustered. He smirked darkly then leaned in closer and rested his head in my neck, chuckling. I froze. He snaked his other arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I tried squirming away, but his grip was too tight. The more I struggled the tighter he held.

"N-Nnoitra-sama, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead, I felt him shift position so he had better access to my neck. I stiffened then felt something that made me shiver. He latched on to my neck and started kissing every where. I shuddered then flushed more when he chuckled into my shoulder, then continued trying to close myself off to him. His other arm came down from the wall and pushed my head forward into his neck area, forcing me to open myself up to him again. I tried struggling out of his grip again, but stopped when a wave of pleasure coursed through me. I felt him smirk, then continue in the weak spot he'd found. I sighed and relaxed into his figure, wanting to feel it again. He continued for awhile, running his fingers lightly through my hair and holding me in a iron grip. I couldn't get away even if I wanted too. He pushed into me and added friction, grinding his hips into mind. I groaned loudly and held his shoulders for support while he continued.

Then he did something that snapped me right out of it. When I felt his hands move down to my waist line and start massaging, getting lower and lower but not quite going far enough. I stuffed my face into his neck more, trying to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped out, and leaned forward into him more. He didn't seem to mind. At the same time he was also working my neck, in the same spot that made me groan every time he moved to it.

Then, it was all gone. He pulled away and grinned darkly then pushed away from the wall and left me. It was so sudden. My brows furrowed. What? I panted and slid down the wall, awkwardly sitting. I stared at him while he laid back down across the room and tried pulling myself together.

I started to say something, but he beat me to it. "You can finish yourself off, faggot."

He turned over and didn't say anything else, so I assumed he was sleeping again. That hurt. I closed my eyes and accepted that this moment between us would be the closest I'd ever get. I'd never be able to kissed by him, never be able to be loved by him. I was his subordinate, and he was my Espada. That's all we'd ever be.

I fixed my hair and started walking towards the cave entrance. Once I was out in the open again and checked to make sure there were no dangerous hollows around. When everything was clear, I sonido'd back to Las Noches. Nnoitra-sama would be ok without me. He always is.

It was early morning in Las Noches, people were just crawling out of bed and heading to their jobs. I headed to my room and stripped down, jumping into the shower and cleaning up. I also had to take care of the little 'problem' Nnoitra-sama has caused back in the cave. The shower was the best place to get it done fast. When that was over, I went back to cleaning. There was sand everywhere. When I was done with the shower, I tossed my dirty clothes aside and pulled some sleep wear on along with my eye patch.

Once clothing necessities were done, I made my bed and grabbed a book, then laid down and read. Until Nnoitra-sama returned I didn't have any duties to attend to, so until he did, I could relax. Well, as much as I could. About 5 minutes later I'd already thrown the book at the wall and burrowed under the bed sheets.

A few hours later someone knocked on my door. I darted out of bed and ran to the door, opening it up as calmly as I could. Tia Harribel stood there, alone. I raised a brow in curiosity and opened the door wider, welcoming her in.

"Harribel-sama, hello." I bowed respectively and she walked in. I shut the door behind her and asked if she needed anything. She said no, so I waited until she spoke again.

"What happened, Telsa?" She asked, looking around briefly.

I frowned. "Nothing, why would you ask?"

"You returned from your mission with Nnoitra-san in the early hours of the morning. He's just gotten back now, in the late evening. Not to mention you've been in here all day, no ones seen you." She said sternly, sounding angry. I looked away.

"We finished the mission early, so I came home. He wanted to wonder, but I was tired and came home." I lied. Telling Harribel-sama the truth would be too embarrassing. There was silence for a few minutes, then she spoke.

"There is obviously something going on that your not telling me about, Tesla. You have your rights to privacy, and I will respect that. I came here to remind you about my offer, if your unhappy with Nnoitra-san, I will have you moved into my Fraccion. Clearly something happened that has set you on edge. Please remember you always have a choice."

With that, she stood up and excused herself. I muttered a good bye then looked at the floor. She was right, there was always the choice to leave. The choice to be with friends. I touched my cheek and flinched, it was still bruised. I closed my eyes and laid back down.

There were some things I needed to think about.


	3. Arousal

It was in the late hours of the night that he decided. Without a word or even a subtle glance to passing Arrancars he walked through the halls of Las Noches towards Harribel's wing. Only a few hours had passed since she had come to talk with him so he was sure she was still awake.

Upon arriving he didn't hesitate to knock. Within a leisurely minute Harribel herself answered, a knowing look on her face. She could see the doubt and pain in Tesla's eyes, that alone told her he'd made his decision. The two of them sat down and briefly talked about how long the transition would take for him to switch from Nnoitra's Fracción to hers.

As soon as the necessities had been discussed he politely excused himself and left. Normally she wouldn't be so courteous as to let him leave without dismissal, but the pain in his eyes had slowly started to creep across his facial features, giving away just how sad he was. The leniency was an act of pity.

Sighing, Harribel leaned back in her chair and took another sip of tea. She'd have to discuss Tesla's transfer with Nnoitra immediately. The Espada were normally allowed to have full power over their Fracción and anything concerning them, but as far as taking another Espada's underling went, things got a little messy. By their self, an Arrancar could never leave their Espada for another unless their new 'master' fought for them. Though not physically, it usually went down in the form of a bargain.

Either way, she'd have to break the news to Nnoitra that his only underling was leaving him for her.

As soon as he arrived back at his room Tesla locked the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how Nnoitra would react; if at all. Maybe he would fly into a rage because his servant and common victim was leaving, or maybe he wouldn't care at all. Either way he didn't want to see him.

He wouldn't cry. He promised himself that as soon as he stepped out the door to visit Harribel. He wouldn't cry over a man that didn't want him. A man that beat and abused him ever since they first met. He wouldn't. Not over him.

That of course didn't stop his tears from falling freely down his face and over the hand that was holding it. It didn't stop him from slowly sinking down the wall and curling against it in agony. It didn't stop him from letting one ragged shudder pass through his lips and echo off the walls of his room, almost seemingly taunting him for being so upset.

He hated it. He hated that his body betrayed him so. He hated the unstoppable arousal that came every time his Espada touched him. He hated that it turned him on when he'd see the absolute power radiating off his master during battle. The absolute gratification that came whenever he was looked at or spoken to without there being consequences. He hated how much he wanted that man to just take him already. He didn't care if it was quick and rough, slow and caring or even a quickie in the hall when no one was looking. The amount of desire he had for that man would settle for anything.

The sudden influx of thoughts already had him half hard, even in the state he was in. The small aching sensation in his groin was making it harder and harder (ha) to concentrate on being angsty and upset and eventually he gave in and uncurled, letting out a deep sigh before standing up.

He had no intentions of jacking off. No, he had more restraint then that. He was aroused most of the time anyway, by now it was easy to ignore a simple erection.

With that in mind he laid down on top of his bed, no longer feeling so sad and instead noticing the numb feeling crawling across his body and in his heart. Bitterness wasn't a new thing for Tesla, it was more of an old friend then anything else. The feeling was welcomed into his mind with open arms and he embraced it without question.

Knowing that he wouldn't win was the first step to leaving him.

The door-lock didn't stand a chance. One swift twist and it snapped in two, giving way to a much greater threat.

The sound of his door breaking was what jolted Tesla out of his sleep. The sheer sting of terror ripped through him seconds later and he sat up, looking around wildly with his eyes. They immediately locked onto his Espada, the man who was currently stepping into the room (weapon absent) and shutting the door behind him. There was no expression on Nnoitra's face and he stepped further into the room, face barely visible in the dark room. He hadn't bothered to turn the light on.

Pondering whether these were his final moments, Tesla took a steady breath and looked over the man at the foot of his bed.

His Espada's, no, Nnoitra's usual uniform had been replaced with his night wear, a loose fitting shirt (purple, silk) and a pair of equally soft pants. His hair hung loosely against his shoulders and his eyes burned with unknown emotion.

How arousing, He mentally commented, the unknown can be.

Distracted, Tesla barely noticed the silence that hung in the room or the fact that his body was unconsciously responding to Nnoitra's new look. In other words, he had a raging boner and was too caught up getting an eye-full to notice.

While he remained oblivious though, the causer was fully aware to the point of it being painful. Luckily for both of them, he was already in motion.

Before he realized it, Tesla was gently being pushed back against the bed and Nnoitra was on him, hands at work pushing up his shirt and slipping underneath while the other one curled up to cradle his head in place. Nnoitra's thin lips where on his full ones in seconds, slowly exploring and soothing Tesla deeper into the bed while he hovered above him.

Dizzy and not knowing what to do, Tesla went with it. He didn't care anymore and just wanted to continue being touched by that man.

He arched up and gave a quiet moan when Nnoitra's hand massaged the two pink nubs under his shirt, occasionally giving one a tweak to hear Tesla react in some way. After the second or third time Nnoitra took the opportunity to mix his tongue into their kiss and explore Tesla a little more thoroughly, earning him another moan.

By this time the lump in Tesla's hamaka's had gone from noticeable to really noticeable, and from the looks of it, he was unbearably hard. Knowing it wouldn't take much more stimulation to set him off, Nnoitra removed his hand from Tesla's shirt and moved down to the waistband of his hamaka's, quickly undoing the sash and pulling them down a bit.

Feeling cool air against his skin jolted Tesla out of the arousal-fueled haze he'd been in, at least enough to pay attention to what Nnoitra was doing. Just as he was about to ask, a wiry hand wrapped around his length and began moving at a slick pace up and down. White flashed across his eyes and Tesla arched up further, unable to hold back the moan that ripped through his throat. It felt so good, so stimulating, so dirty. His face burned as he buried himself in the crook of Nnoitra's neck, arms wrapping around him and holding on for dear life.

He had no idea where Nnoitra learned how to do these things to him. Make him cry out exactly when he wanted to hear, make him arch up even further as he quickened his pace and then whine in agony when he slowed down, moan a little harder when his other hand when back to the pink nubs, and even force words like "Faster" and "Oh god" to run out across his lips and into the ivory skin of Nnoitra's neck.

Whatever ideas he had where gone because Nnoitra did pay attention, and he did go faster, and he did get rougher, and soon enough Tesla was seeing stars as he came on his Espada's hand, out of breath and groaning.

They stayed like that for awhile, Nnoitra eventually peeling off the rest of Tesla's hamaka's and using them to clean up. When he finished the soiled clothes were discarded and Nnoitra pulled the two of them into bed, Tesla beside him and with Nnoitra's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. And while Tesla was dozing off (after a emotional day and finally having his sexual needs fulfilled, he was tired) Nnoitra stayed awake, thinking.

The sudden change of attitude wasn't just because he was horny or wanted to mess with his friend some more, in fact he had spent hours thinking over how to handle the situation because after Harribel had payed him a visit, he realized something.

He cared.

He wasn't angry when Tia told him that Tesla wanted to leave. Maybe a little, but that's not the point. The feelings that began swirling in his nonexistent heart were of a completely different nature; pain, sadness, regret, and denial. Not even the anger was directed towards Tesla, it was at himself because in that moment he realized that Tesla meant something to him. He wasn't just some plaything to beat and throw around emotionally, Tesla was his friend.

Someone he cared about, someone he was about to lose.

Knowing that, he wasn't so sure he wanted Tesla back. Why would he, just so later on when he inevitably gets pissed off Tesla ends up getting hurt anyway? Why try to keep someone you know you'll hurt? Even standing at the foot of the bed he didn't know why. The only thing he knew was that he needed Tesla back, even if it meant he'd have to change himself.

Things would work out from there, and if they didn't, he'd push them until they did.

A/N: Hey guys! Just another note here; I know it seems like Nnoitra's emotions jumped from cruel to kind between the last chapter and now, but here's a little explanation. My headcanon is that Nnoitra really doesn't realize his feelings until it's too late. An example being in the anime/manga when Tesla dies. Up until that point Nnoitra doesn't care much, but when he really realizes Tesla's going to die he feels enough to actually scream out to him.


End file.
